


Never Again

by orphan_account



Category: True Blood
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Gen, PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason deals with some PTSD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lj drabble community [trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/), for the "Eyes" Challenge.

The eyes follow him everywhere he goes. Staring. Stealing. Touching. At night, Jason can’t sleep. He sees eyes glowing yellow gold in the darkness, has to rise up and walk around the house, making sure no panthers have entered while he wasn’t looking.

When he does sleep, it’s no better. He dreams of Jessica and Hoyt, which is bad enough, or he dreams of unwashed women riding him until he’s sore. He wakes up screaming.

Every time he looks at a girl now, it’s different. The filth lingers on his skin and he knows he can’t be touched. Never again.


End file.
